The present invention relates to method for manufacturing a valve cover of a compressor adapted to be fitted on a compressor cylinder.
In general, compressors used in the refrigeration cycle of air conditioning systems or the like comprise a cylinder containing a piston, and a valve cover attached to an open end of the cylinder. The valve cover includes a discharge chamber for receiving a compressed refrigerant discharged from the cylinder, a muffling chamber for arresting noise produced by the compressed refrigerant, and a connecting passage connecting the discharge chamber and the muffling chamber. Conventionally, the valve cover is formed by joining, by copper-alloy brazing or the like, the peripheral edges of two metal plates that are each preformed with depressed portions by pressing or other method so that the combined depressed portions define the chambers and the passage.
In the valve cover fabricated in this manner, the chambers and the passage are arranged substantially in a straight line. When the valve cover is attached to the open end of the cylinder, therefore, part of the valve cover, especially the muffling chamber, would substantially project outward from the cylinder. Thus, the mounting of the valve cover requires a wide space, leading to an increase in the overall size of the compressor.
Hereupon, a conventional method for manufacturing a valve cover is proposed in which a valve cover member having a discharge chamber and another valve cover member having a muffling chamber are separately formed and coupled substantially at right angles to each other. Use of the valve cover made by this method may prevent the muffling chamber from projecting from the cylinder, thereby permitting a compact compressor design. The valve cover of this type, however, requires brazing at a number of spots for bonding as well as a good many components, resulting in increased manufacturing cost and complicated manufacturing processes.